1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of peripheral devices for handheld computers. In particular, the invention relates to coupling mechanisms for attaching peripheral devices to handheld computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A principal feature of handheld computers is portability. To this end, functions and features of handheld computers are sometimes sacrificed to maintain the handheld computer in a small, compacted state. Additional features and functions of the handheld computer may be added by linking the handheld computer to a peripheral or accessory device. Examples of such peripheral devices includes modem devices and communication cradles.
Previous peripheral devices have generally been immobile, so that the handheld computer had to use the peripheral device as a docking port or station. However, the widespread use of computers and computer networks has resulted in a need for peripheral devices that are portable. Therefore, there is an increasing need for enabling peripheral devices to securely couple with a handheld computer without hindering the portability of the handheld computer.
Other previous peripheral devices that have been designed to be portable with the handheld computer have relied on coupling mechanism that allows the peripheral device to couple with the handheld computer by first placing the handheld computer on the peripheral device, and then maneuvering portions of the peripheral device around the handheld computer to secure it with the peripheral devices. Such coupling mechanisms are overly complicated, requiring the user to perform too many steps and maneuvers to secure the peripheral device with the handheld computer. Requiring additional steps to secure the peripheral device with the handheld computer leaves the handheld computer prone to being dropped prior to it being secured. This is especially problematic considering that these peripheral devices require a free hand from the user for the sole purpose of manipulating portions of the peripheral device to secure the handheld computer.
FIG. 8 illustrates a handheld computer 300, for use with peripheral devices, as described with embodiment of the invention. The handheld computer 300 may be coupled to an accessory device 350 through a coupling mechanism such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,248 (incorporated by reference herein). Examples of handheld computers 300 include palm style computers such as a PalmPilot(copyright), Palm III(copyright), or Palm V(copyright), or Palm VII(copyright) organizers, manufactured by Palm Inc. Other types of handheld computers include devices operating under Windows CE(trademark) or PocketPC(copyright) operating systems. Still further, handheld computers may include wireless devices such as cell-phones and wireless access protocol (WAP) enabled devices.
The handheld computer 300 may include interactive hardware and software that perform functions such as maintaining calendars and phone lists. The handheld computer 300 shown in FIG. 8 includes a plurality of input functions keys 317, a rocking switch 231, and a display 313 having graphic user interface features. The display 313 may be provided with an interface that allows the user to select and alter displayed content using a pointer such as a stylus. In one example, the display 313 includes a Graffiti(copyright) writing section 318 for tracing alphanumeric characters as input. A plurality of input buttons 319 for performing automated or pre-programmed functions may be provided on a portion of the display 313.
A peripheral device and attachment scheme is provided to enable peripheral devices to be detachably coupled to handheld computers. The attachment scheme enables a peripheral device to be piggy-backed with a handheld computer, with the two devices being connected so that the front face of the peripheral device is adjacent a back surface of the handheld computer. The peripheral attachment scheme includes a moveable latch element that is actuable through insertion of a laterally positioned mechanism. An operator may engage and disengage the latch element with the handheld computer with one hand.
In an embodiment, the attachment scheme includes one or more push members that can be pushed into a housing of the peripheral device. The push members cause a translational component to move vertically. The movement of the translational component coincides with the latch elements moving between engaged and disengaged positions. The movement of the latch elements allows for the peripheral device to detachably latch into the handheld computer.